


Hawke's Boys

by Gh0sTwRyT3r



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Gh0sTwRyT3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders, Varric and Fenris realize they all love Hawke in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's Boys

Title: Hawke's Boys

Fandom: Dragon Age II

Characters: Female Hawke (Moria), Carver, Varric, Anders, Fenris

Pairings: Moria Hawke/Anders

Authoress Notes: I was playing DA2 and I got inspired in the middle of “A Bitter Pill.” Just a little thing about Hawke and her boys.  
World Note: Moria Hawke is a Blood Mage. The other woman in Anders' section is Solana Amell, the Warden.

* * *

 

Carver

* * *

 

Carver hates his older sister, he despises her for every second of their father's attention she and Bethany stole from him, just because he was _normal_. He hates the way she thinks she's better than him, better than Lothering. He hates that they've moved eight times since he and Bethany were eight, and it's all her fault.

Then the Blight comes and he goes to war.

Then King Cailin died and Ferelden descends into chaos.

She takes charge, filling their father's shoes better than Carver ever did.

He still hates her, but he'd follow her to Hell...

Just not back.

* * *

 Varric

* * *

 

Varric sees her as a story waiting to be told. From the moment he saw her walk out of Bartrand's office, arguing with her brother. He sees heroics and fireballs in the daily struggle that is life in Lowtown. He sees the Champion in mercenary armor. He doesn't know her from any other Ferelden in Kirkwall...but he wants to. He wants to be there when she turns Kirkwall on it's head, when the fierce mage from Ferelden gives the Knight Commander the headache of the Age.

Then Bartrand betrays them, leaving them to die in the bowels of the Deep Roads.

Then Carver catches the Taint and she is powerless to stop it.

He sees the resolve write itself across her tear streaked face.

Hurricane Hawke has started, and Varric wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 

Fenris

* * *

 

When he sees her under the Vehnadahl, he hasn't seen her magic, and her staff is somewhere on the ground where it was knocked from her hand. She is covered in blood and flanked by a dwarf, a man and a mabari. To him, she is everything he can never have. She is every beautiful woman on the streets of Minrathous. Every dream cut short by cruel laughter. Blue eyes untainted by hate or greed.

Then she agrees to help him with an angry hiss at the mention of slavers.

Then he sees the magic and he feels strangely betrayed.

He offers her his assistance anyway.

* * *

 

Anders

* * *

 

He doesn't see her right away, not between the slight lyrium hangover and his exhaustion, he's been up with his patients for two days when she finds him. He looks at her but doesn't see her, rather seeing long black hair, wide eyes, Warden blue robes and a staff gifted to her by the king of Orzammar, but then he blinks and sees short black hair, hardened eyes, mercenary armor and a staff that could take the head of a Darkspawn with a swing or a bolt. He takes a steadying breath. She's not the woman who saved Ferelden, she's not the woman who would give him her most disappointed look when she finds out about Justice. She's an apostate like him.

Then she agrees to help him rescue his friend.

Then they find Karl, made Tranquil, and everything goes to shit.

She doesn't give him a disappointed look.

She doesn't pity him.

They get on like a house on fire.

* * *

 

Varric

* * *

 

He watches her self destruct after the Expedition, a week of pulling her out of her cups and pushing her into his bed to sleep it off when she refuses to go back to Gamlen's. He dries her out and gets her ready to see the Viscount about her estate. After that week, he can see the steel back in her spine, and the tears and anger redirected inward rather than out. She resumes her sarcastic nature and he can see his Champion again.

Then Bartrand comes back, and they storm his estate, intending to kick ass and take names.

What they find there makes him sick and he sees the look of anger and frustration cross her face.

Then her mother is murdered.

Tragedy makes stories better...but no one deserves the pain she suffers.

Then the Qunari powder-keg explodes.

He stands helplessly off to the side as she squares off against the Arishok, fingers twitching against Bianca.

Then he realizes, they're the only family the other has left.

* * *

 

Fenris

* * *

 

He doesn't accompany her often, he knows that she sides with mages in the ongoing disputes, but they do spend time together. Drinks at the Hanged Man, she teaches him to read, and he teaches her Tevine and about the Qun. He knows she only sees him as a friend, she's unfortunately head over heels for the abomination, he's long gotten over his crush on her. Her magic and his past have taken care of that.

Then the slave hunters catch up.

She refuses to hand him over, standing in front of him, staff at the ready, hands glowing.

Then her mother is murdered.

He hates to see her so broken, sobbing as Anders helplessly apologizes for not being able to save her mother.

Then the Qunari attack the city.

He stands at the edges of the dueling space, ignoring the glares from Varric and Anders, and kicking himself for suggesting this.

Then he realizes, she's his best friend.

* * *

 

Anders

* * *

 

He doesn't know where she spends her time when she isn't in his clinic, and as long as she isn't in danger or cheating on him, he doesn't care. He knows she's a busy woman, and it gives him time for his patients...but sometimes he misses her. He tries to pull away, but she holds on tighter, and eventually he relents. They're a force of passion together, she believes in his cause just passionately as he does, and that carries over to how they love each other. She is his and he is hers.

She offers him a place in her heart and her home.

Then her mother is murdered by a mage.

He goes to her. She blames her self, says she thinks the templars might be right. He tells her that she can blame him, and she clings to him and sobs. She tells him she could never blame him.

Then the Qunari can no longer be ignored.

He watches her and the Arishok circle each other and for a brief second tears his eyes away, to glare at Fenris for ever suggesting this.

Then he realizes, he can't live with out her.

* * *

 

Varric

* * *

 

The Champion of Kirkwall...now everyone sees the Champion he's always seen. She's on top of the city and she's dragged him along for the ride. He's right there beside her, telling her story.

Then Meredith and Orsino start using her.

She's a mage, she sides with the mages, and he follows her, seeing the story through.

Then the raids start.

She's worried about Anders, who can't leave the estate without her by his side for fear of being caught, and he's pulling every string and calling in every favor he can to keep her and her rebel out of the Gallows.

And then the Chantry explodes.

He sees the shock and horror on her face, and when she decides to spare Anders, he isn't surprised.

And then...its over.

Meredith is gone, a lyrium statue in the Gallows courtyard, and Hawke and Anders are in the wind, with Fenris, Merrill flees back to her clan, and Avaline returns to Ferelden, he stays to tell her story, but when she calls, he'll follow.

* * *

 

Fenris

* * *

 

She survives the duel. Barely. He feels increasingly guilty when he visits her bedside. She quickly quells that and insists he read to her, even though her eyes are fine.

Then Danarius comes in person.

She's been out of bed for less than a week and Anders hasn't cleared her to fight yet, but fight she does, refusing to let the magister take him.

Then the Chantry explodes.

He shakes with anger that the abomination could do something like this, but he realizes that this can be likened to a slave revolt and when she lets Anders live, he doesn't argue, because he's finally gotten what she's been trying to teach him.

And then...it's over.

Meredith is gone, a lyrium statue in the Gallows courtyard, and he's on a ship with Hawke and Anders bound for Antiva, one of Hawke's acquaintances helping them escape. Hawke is freedom, and Fenris will follow her to the ends of the earth to protect that.

* * *

 

Anders

* * *

 

He almost lost her. The fight with the Arishok had almost killed her, would have killed her if any other healer but Anders worked on her. He allows Fenris to keep her company during the day, but at night, he can't let her go, terrified he'll lose her.

Then he needs to act.

He lies to her, despite knowing she'd help him anyway.

She helps him, never knowing what his true plan is.

Then the Chantry explodes.

She looks shocked and horrified as the debris rains down, but then she looks at him, with love, and tells him to help her save the mages.

And then...it's over.

Meredith is gone, a lyrium statue in the Gallows courtyard, and after a victory kiss in the heat of the moment, they're gone, bound for Antiva, with Fenris tagging along. Anders marries Hawke in a small affair in a moment of safety. He'll follow her where ever she leads, and he knows she'd do the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS 6 PAGES IN OFFICE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! Then it had to be all three acts... ugh.


End file.
